Halloween Hijinx
by Zaan299
Summary: The last day of the tenth month. A moment of celabration, revelry, kareoke, birthday, and intimacy. See what Raven and Jinx do during the night of tricks and treats! Will they stop themselves again? Or whill the night take them away... oneshot


**Ah yes, my favorite holiday is here! All Hallows Eve, Halloween, the Gems Birth... It has many names but mainly one purpose... Entertainment for the masses with a new holiday themed oneshot!**

**Forgive the tangent, but I must give pause to appreciate this night... ah, the screams of absolute terror abounding brings warmth to my heart and tears of joy to my eyes... sounded a bit creepy there, but there it is. I admit it, I love the sounds of absolute terror sounding from children... *pauses to contemplate*... OH GOD, I'M A MONSTER!**

**Back on topic, I just wrote this up the last few days in the month for some holiday enjoyment, hope Y'all like it!**

_Disclaimer: Zaan does not own the Titans. If he did then Rae and Jinx would get together, and would have scared scores of children throughout Jump._

**_Warning: If one such as you are abhorred by mature content, turn back now, lest the passionate throws of written love offend you. (a.k.a. citrus of the female lemony variety)_**

**On with the show!**

* * *

A grin came across the pinkettes face as she gazed at the cloth she would be putting on underneath her costume for the night. The white material was ironically colored, mainly due to the fact of what it would represent. She gave a nod, "_Oh yeah, this is gonna be perfect._" Her gaze shifted slightly to the left to her costume for the evening, not that it looked much different from what she usually wore. The color scheme was different sure, and the skirt hugged more, but it was basically the same with a hat and corset.

And the final two items that she would give Raven later were above that. One wrapped in a navy blue cloth, and the other a pure white one, with a note atop it. Jinx had already read the other note that came with the white bundle and burned it afterwards. Not to be rude to the other person, but she couldn't be too careful, hiding presents from Ravens was almost as troublesome as hiding candy from the tot titans.

The feline shivered at the memory. Her wardrobe went from thirty, to three outfits in under ten seconds thanks to Teether, and a scavenger hunt idea she had for them last year. That and her room needed redecorating after her spat out the material like bullets! She never lived that moment down with Raven and Terra. How was she supposed to know a four year old could do that?!

She carefully placed the bundled items in a black box, then slid that under the bed, lest prying eyes find it easily, "_Though that's probably the second most cliche hiding place... oh well. She won't be able to take her eyes off me long enough to search anyways._" she giggled as she stripped out of her pink themed undergarments and began to prepare for the night.

* * *

The empath frowned as she stared at her choice of dress for the night. _I feel like I am forgeting something... Ah, that's it._" she glided over to her dresser and gazed at the hand mirrors surface atop said dresser.

The room swirled around her and suddenly she was walking down a hallway alligned with book shelves. And every single space was filled with as many books that could reasonably fit. She turned several corners before a common room of sorts appeared before her. A small pit with a fire blazing in it was the centre of the area.

She smirked when she saw the scowl her yellow cloaked facet wore, directed at the emerald and fushia cloaked ones, who were currently roasting marshmallows. Where they got them, gods only knew.

Knowledge adjusted her spectacles and tired to make them disist, apparently in mid-rant, "- And furthermore, our memories are stored here. How would we be able to aid our host if the information is lost to us?"

Brave waved it aside, "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, we'll keep the fire to the pit..."

A brow lifted and the yellow one prompted, "And?"

The green one sighed, "And we promise not to burn any books."

"And?"

"And we'll put it out as soon as were done, geez! Happy now?"

Raven couldn't resist a quip, "I believe _she_ would be Happy." she said pointing to the indicated emoticlone, with a smirk.

The pink one beamed and waved enthusiastically, "Hi Rachel!"

Her joy was infectious, "Hello Happy." her gaze fell upon the roasting treat that looked perfectly brown. This piqued her sense of curiosity, "Where did you get those?"

She plopped the treat in her mouth and Raven barely caught what her aspect of joy said, "Marshmallow button."

Knowledge turned towards the overzealous facet, "Joy, I've tried to explain: _there is no marshmallow button!_"

Raven chuckled, it wasn't often that something caught a rise out of her yellow facet. She decided to watch before coming for her requested item from Knowledge.

Happy still smiled and held up a bag of fluffy white goodness, "Then how'd I get these, hmm?"

Brave took the bag and started to roast three more, "Who cares?" she ate her currently ready treat. "They're delicious!"

Rage appeared by Raven and muttered, "You summoned me?"

The empath almost laughed at the sudden situation, "No," she shakily pointed to the facet displaying her ire: Knowledge. "She did."

"I see." The vermilion cloaked one smirked, "This should be interesting."

Timid peeked from behind Happys' cloak, slowly reaching for the bag. Happy noticed and gently scooted it closer. 'T-th-thank you."

Happy embraced her and smiled, "Eat all you want Timid."

The gray one 'eeped' and disappeared and reappeared atop a large bookshelf. taking a nibble out of one of the fluffy mallows, a faint blush tinting her cheeks indicating she like it... a lot.

Knowledge shook in her irritation and finally snapped, "THAT"S IT!" and lunged at the pink one. Before she could reach her sister however, she was caught by a miniture mountain of fluffy treaty goodness, which suddenly rained down on her.

The pink one giggled and pulled out a box with a white button on top, "Like I said," she ate another treat, "marshmallow button."

At this Timid and Rage took there leave, since the moment of hilarity was over. Raven chuckled as she went to aid the yellow cloaked one. "And _that's_ why I never once sparred against Happy." Brave explained, blowing on her three now ready mallows. "She's just so random, that it's hard to even have a match with 'er."

Joy pouted, "Ah c'mon Brave." she huffed, "That's why you never play with me!"

Love and Desire appeared, taking in the situation. Desire catching the last statement sashayed up to the one with the weapon of mass cavities. "_I'll_ play with you. All night lo-"

Love dragged her away to aid her host in digging through the pile of mallows.

Once Knowledge resurfaced she glared at the ones by the fire, then her host, "Was it really necessary to resonate with us?"

Raven shrugged, "I wasn't aware of what effects it would have on my facets. For that a I apologize."

She huffed, and then sat in a nearby chair, "... Fine." she tossed a wrapped bundle to her host, "Here. Now leave before I call upon Rage again."

Raven nodded, "As you wish." she glanced at the others at the fire, "You two, leave after those currently cooking are done."

Brave sighed, "Fine, I guess I can bother impudence after this."

Happy just smiled and nodded, "'Kay"

Love and Desire walked off with their host down the hall of books. Once they were out in a field Love spoke, "That was rather entertaining."

Desire purred, "Maybe I should go back. Make Knowledge a bit more... _relaxed_."

"No." the other two authorativly spoke.

She huffed, "Fine." then grinned, "Maybe your research over the past month will amount to something tonight, hmm?"

Love smiled and gently rubbed her hosts shoulder, "You know that she wants it as much as you Rachel."

The empath blushed and muttered, "We've stopped each other so much in the past, that I do not know-"

Desire clasped her hands around her hosts', "Please Rachel." she pleaded, her hooded eyes gleaming with forming tears, "You can't deny me any longer. So please, even if it's for one night... have a little fun... alright?"

Love nodded, "I agree with my sister. You need this Rachel."

She sighed, but there wasn't much irritation behind it. A small smile appeared and she relented, "You both are right. I will no longer deny myself what we both so clearly desire."

They both hugged her, "Thank you!"

"However," the facets stiffened at that, "We must address that at a later date, seeing as the children will be with us most of the night." at their disheartened looks she amended, "But soon, I promise."

They both separated from her and nodded.

"That is... somewhat acceptable, given the circumstances."

A sigh, "Fucking perfect... at least there won't be any more munchkins in the future."

Love smirked, "I'm not so sure Lust."

Both Raven and the other facet blinked, "What?"

"Come again?"

Love chuckled, "Rachel here has a rather unique physiology compared to normal humans. Add to that the probability shifting of our little feline and conception could indeed prove quite possible."

Lust shook in fear and them groveled at the feet of her host, "Forget what I said! If there's even a remote chance of kids in the future, then never bang anyone, ever!" she shuddered, "Azar, I can't believe I just said that."

Raven played along with Love, "I do not quite see the problem with that outcome... maybe not now, but within a couple of years-"

"Gah! Not listening! Not Listening. No children, la la la!" and with those crazed words she left to her own place in the mindscape of Nevermore.

The demi-demon chuckled, "Thank you for that rather unusual fiction Love."

Love smiled wider, "Oh, but that held more truth than you care to admit, Rachel."

She paled slightly, "You mean it will occur if we-" she blushed and muttered, "_That_ is precisely why intimacy might be a bad idea in the first place."

Love shook her head, "I do believe there is more to the process than the act of intimacy between you two, but we shall delve into that later, when you two are ready."

Raven released a relieved breath, "Thank you, Love."

Love motioned for her to leave, "Go now, enjoy your night. And remember, have _fun_ tonight."

Raven left, and appeared in her room, stripping of her uniform to prepare for the night. Knowing full well what kind of 'fun' her emotion had in mind.

* * *

Teather, Timmy, and Melvin were in the common room, watching the other Titans preparing for the party later tonight. It was for the more aged Titans. The tot titans were going trick 'r treating soon with Raven and Jinx.

Timmy was dressed as a hockey player, the number 8 on the forehead of his goaly mask. He would have dressed as a super hero, but decided since that's what everyone else his age was going to do, he decided to go with something from his favorite sport. The mask, guards and hockey stick were real, them being a gift for his seventh birthday last year from Jinx.

Teather, now being a bit older and taller, finally had more options to choose from and went with a knight of the round table. Raven, wanting to make it more authentic than just a plain plastic suite helped out with a few items. The armor pieces were lighweight metals and alloys, with some help from Terra seeing as she could perfectly mold lightweight metals with earth imbues molecules in it. raven only assisted with the designed and slightly enchanted it for durability to hold it together.

Needless to say the you boy love it. He liked it even more considering it was colored lightly blue.

Melvins costume was much more simple. She had slight glitter speckling her cheeks and light purple eye shadow around her eyes and a white witches hat, the tip slightly bent to the right. She wore a simple white dress that came down to slightly above her ankles, the sleeves, up to the elbows held a slight cream colored floral pattering. The edges at the collar held azarathian runes colored in a light yellow around the front, it spelled out: _Melvin, the manifestor._

Jinx was good with a needle and thread, but even she had to admit that she needed help and enlisted Raven, hence the runes. Once they surprised Teather and Melvin with there costumes, they were quickly glomped and given bear hugs. Literally. Melvin had Bobby hug them both afterwards... and he was more dangerous than Starfire in that department.

Once Jinx stepped into the common area she smirked as she twirled towards them. Melvin giggles as Jinxs costume mirrored her own, but with a few additions and a color scheme of magenta and black.

Instead of a one pieces dress her costume was in several pieces. She wore a corset for a top, though it didn't reveal much, seeing as how she was going to be in the company of children most of the night. Her skirt was of appropriate length reaching at least five inches above her knees, and covering her legs were black silk stockings, and for her feet were black flats, seeing as how she would be doing quite a bit of walking. She wore fingerless gloves reaching just past her elbows. She wore a amethyst jewel on a black silk cloth necklace wrapped around her neck. She also had a similar had to Melvins' only hers was black and the tip tilted slightly to the left.

Once she reached the kids she slightly bumped her white twin, "So have you been a good witch or a bad witch?"

Melvin giggled, "I think you know who's who aunt Jenny."

Jinx winced and looked away, "Um..." she always used to feel awkward about the kids calling her aunt. Raven didn't say anything negative about it, so it should have been fine to her. But she just felt guilty, like she was only there to fill a void. After awhile she got used to it and no longer felt like she was fillinf something that should have been there, but they actually _felt _like the family she never had the chance to have.

She tilted her head, smiled, and nodded patting the girls hatted head, "Yep, Glinda would be proud."

Melvin shook her head at the feline, "But Alfaba would be mad at you."

The ex-thief feigned shock, "What?! Why?"

Melvin pointed to her face, "You're not green."

Jinx thoight about this,"Hmm... You're right." she smirked, "But not all bad witches are green, just the really ugly ones."

Timmy nodded, "Right. Only the _really_ bad witches turn green."

Teather agreed, "Jenny won't be green."

Jinx folded her arms, and put on a thoughtful face, "Guess I'm not as bad of a witch as I thought."

"I don't know, you look pretty bad to me. Just because you are not oddly colored, doesn't mean you can be just as bad as an influence on their young minds."

They all turned to the voice, it was Raven... in costume.

She was dressed in a classic victorian outfit, but it was an unusual fit, seeing as how most of it appeared to be for the opposite gender. Her suite consisted of a trench coat the front buttons reaching towards her waist and buttoned to her chest, holding it up slightly. The trimmed white neckwear slid over her generous breasts, leaving Jinx blushing at that. Black cuffs adorned her crimson sleeves. Black pattering going over the rest of her red outfit. Black boots giving her extra height to be on even sight with the feline matching her pants. The necklace she gleaned from Knowledge was a bright pink crystal held on her throat with the velvet like garment.

Jinx managed to cough and get out through her blush, "You look beautiful, Rachel."

Raven took in the other womans costume and gave her a soft smile, "I could say the same to you Jennifer. It suites you well." she turned her head to the three children, "And you all look ready for some treats." a glint could be seen from her violet eyes, anyone who knew her knew the implications of future ire behind that look, should they not heed her advice, "But let us keep those 'tricks' for the night to a minimum. And if your good, you may eat some of your treats after dinner. Fair enough?"

All three faithfully answered, "Yes Raven."

She released a fake glare, but it was still enough to send a small shiver up the little ones spines, "_Excuse _me?" she pointed to the cat eyed meta, "Why does she get a name, and you just call me by my title?"

Melvin shrugged, "Well, you didn't tell us, so we just went with 'Raven'. Jinx told us she liked being called Jenny, so we went with that."

Raven was taken aback by the logic a mere eleven year old presented her. She almost couldn't believe she overlooked that simple fact. Almost. Just recently in the past year after a big change in her life had occured had she become more open with her emotions and extention her friends that were more like extended family.

Jinx almost laughed at the shocked expression on Ravens face, then tried to help her out. "Alright kiddies." they turned their attention back to the feline, "as your surrogate aunt I command you, call her..." she paused in her fake serious speech for dramatic effect, "Rachel."

Melvin looked back at Raven then up an empty space beside Jen, "Bobby, does she look like a 'Rachel' to you?"

Teather was testing out the new word, "Ra-chel... Rac-hel-"

Jinx corrected him, "No, it's Rae then Chal. Try 'em together again."

"Rachel."

She nodded, satisfied, "Great."

Timmy squinted at Rachel from behind his mask, as if trying to see past her. He nodded, "Yep." Raven visibly relaxed at this. At least Timmy didn't have any problems with the suddenly new title for their surrogate guardian. Sure the monks mainly looked after them, but the children saw her as a parental figure.

Melvin nodded as she got an answer from her manifestation, "Okay, Bobby thinks that name is better, so I guess I can like it too, after a while."

Raven smiled and looked at the supposibly empty space, "Thanks Bobby."

At that moment Speedy and Cheshire passed them, dressed as characters that Raven was unfamiliar with. Speedy quirked a masked brow, yes he kept his mask, even in costume. "Talking to yourself again Raven?"

Cheshire chasitised him, "Leave her alone Roy."

Jinx, however, was struck with wonder at the costumes. "Woah! Is that Mononoke-Hime and Ashitaka?"

Cheshire nodded her masked face as she mover her wolf pelt cape, "You know it."

"Where did you get the pelts? and the mask?"

Roy sighed, "Here we go." and he walked away to help with the food and punch, leaving his girlfriend to explain. "I already had a few pelts, but none white, so I had to track down those myself and skin 'em. The mask was a bit more challenging. Went through tons of clays and other ceramics to get it right. And it took about a month of practice before I could finally get this." she pointed to the left eye of said mask, "Though I still think the left eye is slightly misaligned."

"Can you see through it?"

The ex-assassin shrugged, "Sure, no problems on that end." she glanced at her boyfriend helping out Changling with the punch and other drinks. leaning forward she whispered, "The hard part was getting him to agree to dress as that."

The pinkette lifted a brow inqusitivly, "He didn't like it?"

Raven and the children at this point went over to grab their bags and other items befor eheading out while Jinx conversated with Cheshire.

The black haired woman chuckled, "Oh he liked the look of it, he just wanted to know what he was getting out of it."

"So what'd you tell 'im?"

Cheshire looked to see if the kids were near before answering, "I asked him if her would like a month of not getting any and he just clammed up and put it on."

Jinx cackled at that, "Oh gods!" she laughed, "Jade, you're still bad." she continued to laugh, "but in a good way. Best. threat. ever."

Melvin tugged on her shirt, "What?' What'd she say that's so funny?"

Jen patted her hat as she passed her on the way to Raven, "I'll tell you when you're older." she waved back to the raven haired woman, "Later Jade."

"See ya later Jen."

Raven shook her head, hearing what was said with her above average senses, "I think she should still carry through with that threat, just to punish him for even asking what he could get out of the deal."

Jinx chuckled, "C'mon Rae, you know how he is. In fact I kinda pity him for what Cheshire must put him through." she looked back at the redhead, "Poor guy doesn't even know how bad she really is." she shrugged, "meh, it'll be fun once he finds out. Won't be long, even though they only just started out."

Raven quirked a brow, "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not."

She smiled, "Fair enough." she gestured for her charges, "Alright, who is ready for sweets?"

They answered in unison, "WE ARE!"

They grabbed hold of her and Jinxs hands, "Hold your breath." she reminded them." they did and the small group sank into a portal of darkness.

* * *

_**~A few hours and a few scared priests later~**_

The empath and the rest of the group appeared in the common room again, the party now going in full swing. The children each had separate treats that they were eating, all looking tired, as they should be, seeing as it was pushing nine-thirty. Jinx nodded to the Titans head of the current tower they were in, "Go on. I'll tuck them in my bed."

She walked over to cyborg, she couldn't tell it was him physically, seeing as he was wearing a hol-ring and currently looked like a zombified Micheal Jackson before he, natural brown coloring of course, considering the theme of the night. Bumblebee beside him dressed as the woman from the popular music video. "Hello Karen, and Victor. Nice matching set, who came up with the idea.

Bee pat the man shoulder, "Believe it or not, this was all Sparky."

He smiled and scratched the back of his head, "I just wanted to go with a classic." he gave the empath a quick once over, "Yours ain't so bad either." he looked around for the pinkette, "So where's your girl?"

Her head jerked towards the common room doors, "We just got back from trick or treating. Right now she's putting them to bed/" her brow creased in slight worry, "The rooms are sound proofed, correct?"

He nodded, "Yeah, and good thing, cause the main event is about to start."

Kanren kissed him on the cheek and gave his read a slap as she pushed him towards the stage in the middle of the room, "Go get 'em Sparky!"

As he was walking towards the stage Raven was about to ask, "What event-"

"Attention partiers." Nightwing was at the stands, dressed as the Man In Black from the 'Princess Bride' while Starfire was dressed as Princess Buttercup. No doubt she insisted on that paticular pair after seeing the movie. Raven chuckled as her leader adjusted his bandanna mask. "It's time for the annual Halloween Karaoke King Crown off!"

Many groaned at this, most being men who were automatically, forcibly volunteered by their significant other. And some went up to the stage like Cyborg did, willingly. Once there were fifteen contestants up there Nightwing was ready to begin, "Alright, let's get it st-"

"Wait!" Jinx bolted through the crowd from the doors and managed to land a peck on Ravens lips, "Wish me luck?" Raven just shoved her towards the stage with a small smile. and whispered as she ushered her, "Maybe I would if you needed it, but we both know you do not."

Jinx blushed at the praise and skipped up to the stage to stand beside Speedy, "How's it going Ashitaka? Seen any Hime's recently."

"Shove it." he growled.

"Touchy much?"

Nightwing tried again, "Let's get started then. You all no the rules: it has to be themed with this night, no singing the same song by yourself or others, and you need the most votes to continue." he gestured to the crowd, "Everyone have a voting pad?" they each held up a pda like pad with a list of the candidates onstage. Karen handed Raven a pad from a nearby bin.

And then the contest began. There were many noteworthy songs, and some lyrics that gave Raven pause, a chuckle, or even with her singing along were:

_I Remember!_

_Doin' the time warp!_

_Drinking, those moments when-_

and

_Boys and Girls of every age_,

_wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see,_

_this our town of Halloween_

As well as

_The creepy and the cooky,_

_Mysterious, and spooky,_

_Their all together booky,_

_the Addams Family!_

also

_When there's something weird,_

_and it don't look good._

_Who ya gonna call?_

_Ghostbusters!_

and one of the most entertaining was:

_Oo,eh,oh-ah-ah,_

_ting-tang, wada-bada bing bang,_

_oo, eh, oh-ah-ah_

_ting-tang, wada bada bing bang._

with

_'Cause this is thriller!_

_Thriller Night!_

_You know it's thriller, Chiller,_

_Tonight!_

The audiance was waiting in suspense after Cyborgs last performance. Of course being a zombified popstar image would mean he would chose that particular song. No one, not even Raven couldn't see how Jinx could beat that. Most of the songs she had chosen so far had gotten her popular votes with her performances, but with all the candidates.

Most people were shocked when Jinx manifest a guitar and amplifier with her coral hex energy on the stage. two dopplegangers seemed to fade out from her body from excess energy and they spawned a keyboard and drumset. They all took their posistions and tested their instruments before starting. She started out with a few guitar strets, before long the drums kicked in, the keyboard was background noise as the percussion and string instruments took prominence. Then her voice began to stir, and Raven paid Rapt attention as the originals coral slitted eyes looked to the empath.

_I'm Gonna Cast a spell on you,_

_you're gonna do what I want you to_

Rachel shivered at the implications in those few simple words. A heat gathering somewhere...

_Mix it up here in my little bowl,_

_say a few word and you lose control!_

"_How right she is._" Raven thought. Trying to distract herself with the performance, trying to make the heat fade, or at least dampen. And they started together, with the copies doing back up lines.

_I'm a Hex girl! And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

_(gonna put a spell on you)_

_I'm a Hex girl! And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

_(gonna put a spell on you)_

Raven already felt entranced as the lyrics suggested, barely even recognizing the dopplegangers backing up the original feline. The woman struming the guitar winked at the blushing empath, who felt the heat pool in her lower regions demi-demon saw Jinx grin at the effect her performance was having on her.

_You feel the fog as I cloud your mind,_

_you get dizzy when I make the sign._

_You wake up in the dead of night,_

_Missing me when I'm out of sight._

"_So true_" thought the empath hazily. Again the song speaking the truth as a fog of memories come over her with her girlfriend over the past approximate year. Once they started sharing a bed she recalled a few occassions where Jinxs bouts of random insomnia caused Raven to stir from slumber and miss her warmth for a few precious minutes. But all was forgiven the moment Jinx cuddled back into the bed to join her again in slumber.

_I'm a Hex girl! And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

_(gonna put a spell on you)_

_I'm a Hex girl! And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

_(gonna put a spell on you)_

Raven chuckled at the wordplay, "_She is indeed."_ she was so focused on the earlier lyrics and her bodies reactions, that she didn't get the joke until now. "_On ly you can make one song both spectacular and humorous._" she reveled in the fact that this amazing woman chose her of all people.

_With this little cobweb potion,_

_you'll fall into dark devotion._

_If you ever lose affection,_

_I can change your whole direction._

Jinx had a serious look on her face for an instant and brightened up when Raven shook her head, indicating how those last lines would _never_ apply to them... Besides the devotion that was currently there. Raven chuckled, "_Still, at least I know she won't give me up so easily._" she sighed in contentment, which couldn't be heard over the music, thankfully.

_I'm a Hex girl! And I'm gonna put a spell on you._

_(I'm gonna put a spell on you)_

_I'm a Hex girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_We're gonna put a spell on you!_

And with the performances finale a small explosion of pink sparks rose and engulfed the audiance. Once it cleared Jinx was off the stage and in her place was Nightwing. Jinx was currently kissing her dark themed girlfriend.

Karen gave them a wolfwhistle, "You go girls!"

Jinx flipped her offm but didn't separate from Raven. An incredible feat considering both their eyes were closed, so this spoke wonders for her hearing if she could pinpoint where her friend was while focusing on those gorgeous lips. Lips that she thought belonged to a goddess. While technically the oppsosite, and she knew this, it didn't matter much to her.

"Love ya too Jinxy." Karen knew it was all in good fun.

Nightwing Spoke after counting the votes, "Well, it looks like the polls are in." he clicked a button, " And the winner is..." the graph on the large screen flashed and scales between Stone and Jen flashed before them. And soon Jinxs name popped up. "And the winner for the second year running is, Jinx!" Everyone clapped and cheered for the pinkette, who separated from Rachel to go onstage and give a bow.

Once the trophy was given out, as well as the twenty thousand cash prize, _and _a sweet taffy candy pumpkin the size of Cyborgs car, she was about to step off. But the other gathered Titans were screaming, "Encore! Encore!" she looked for permission from her corvid. With a nod she turned to their leader, "Whatcha say bossman?"

He gestured to the middle of the stage and handed her the mike. "The stage is yours." with that he hopped off to stand by Changling, who was dressed as the Frankenstein monster. And next to him was Terra, dressed as Mrs. Frankenstein. She didn't want to dress up at first, but after some convincing (and even more begging) she relented. She even had more fun than she thought she would.

Jinx started to sing.

* * *

_**~One encore, stored prizes, and collecting of gifts later~**_

Raven awaited the arrival of her significant other. Jinx had promised her a couple of gifts tonight. And despite her protests throughout the previous months, Jen still went through the trouble to get her a few special things. Most of the other Titans listened to her warnings and didn't even tough the notion of gifts for her with a ten foot pole. Though Jinx claimed 'if I want to be an attentive girlfriend, I at least need to get you something on your birthday.' and she left not room for argument after that.

Once Jinx came through the door with the wrapped bundles Ravens sense of curiosity was piqued, but it was mostly directed at the one with the note atop of it. "What, may I ask, is in that white cloth?"

Jinx set that one beside Raven first, thinking it a good idea to start with that particular gift first. "That one's from me... and your mom."

"Angela?" at Jinx small nod she opened the note:

_Dear Rachel,_

_I'm glad to know that you've made it to nineteen this year. I regret that I cannot come to cellibrate this day with you. As I am confined to be on Azarath, lest the dimension crumbles in upon itself. Please know that I do love you, as does the one who came to me, Jennifer._

_This present is from me, but it was her idea to put it together in the first place. It is a new book of Azar, and yes, i am aware that your father burned your copy as well as the rest when he raise Azarath. This book is the very first of the second edition of the Azarathian teachings, beliefs, and history. It also includes a the prophecy and every event since then, has been recorded in this tome. I hope you like it._

_And I'm sorry for what you have been through. I'm sure that the monks have explained to you about the events of your conception and birth. But please know, that I am very sorry for the horrid words I said before your birth. I was in pain, almost constantly. The only relief I had was sleep, until the moment you took your first breath. And once I saw you out in the world I knew, this child was meant for great things. And I asked myself, how could I have any right to deny her that? That and many more questions have plagued me throughout the years._

_Galea kept me updated on your growth throughout your childhood. And I grew even more ashamed of myself after I learned what the monks did to your mind. And then I felt an even deeper regret when I learned of the prophecy. But it wasn't your birth or conception that I regretted, no. It was my inablility to protect you, to even want you before you came into the world._

_I must apologize again, this time for making you read the ramblings of an old woman. Just know that I have regreted my actions and my inaction that has surrounded you. I know no amount of appologies could even warrent even a sliver of your forgiveness, but I would like to ask a favor of you, my daughter. We may know nothing of each other, but I wish for this to change. I wish to get to know the woman you have become. And I do not care if you loath and despise me. I just wish to speak with you. Even once is all I need. If you do not wish to, I understand. And pleas know that I do not hold anything against you._

_With hopeful Love,_

_Angela Roth_

Tears leaked from Ravens eyes as she uncovered the book. It was bound in new, yet cracked black leather and hand a belt like binding to it. She gently set the not own on it and used her soul self to lift it and set it gently on a nearby bookcase. She gave her Girlfriend a grateful smile and peck on the cheek, "Thank you."

Jinx grinned, "Don't sweat it, I just needed to ask Dr. Fate for help on that long range dimensional transportation incantation and 'poof' I was in Azarath." she frowned, "But are you gonna do it? Talk to her I mean."

Raven shuddered as she fought and managed to keep the tears down, "I-I need some time to think about it."

The ex-thief wrapped an arm around her, "Don't worry babd.: she gace the side of her head a peck, "Whatever you want to do, that's what's gonna happen."

She leaned into the contact, eyes closed and a small smile on her face, "Thank you, Jen."

Jennifer reached to the black clothed bundle and handed it to her, "Here. This one was all me." she opened it to find a small book, but she took t and immediately sensed the compression magic within it. She flipped to the front page and saw the mark of the Wanderer. Her eyes widened, "Jinx is this-"

"Yep."

"But that's impossible! Not even the denizens of natural order, such as Death, have been able to locate him."

Jinx leaned back, enjoying the shock on her face, :You see his mark, that's Cains Journal."

She tried to give it back, "This is too much, Jennifer." she quirked a brow, "Besides, how did you come across this anyway?"

She shrugged, "I came across the guy on accident. When I saw his forehead I knew who he was, he was my favorite story in that long book anyway."

"... You've read the bible?"

"Just Genesis and Revelations. Your point?"

"Your hindi."

"And that means I'm not interested?" she shook her head, "So anyway, I offered to take off his make and he laughed saying 'if you can do that, you can have my journal.' and then I just wiped it off with some of my hex energy." after a few minutes of starring at me he just pulls out that pocket book and leaves without saying a word."

Raven stares at her incredulously, "You whipped a two thousand year old curse on an even older man." she smiled as she rested her forehead against Jens' "You, my dear, are something else."

Jinx blushed, but grinned at the appraisal, "Why, with all these compliments your handing out, one might think you spoil me."

As Ravens soul self lifted the book to join the other Raven lightly pecked the other womans lips, "It's not spoiling, if it's the truth now is it?"

Jen leaned into her other as she pressed in another kiss, "Mmm." she purred. As Ravens hands were tracing her arm, Jinx snapped out of it and leaned back a bit, regretfully retreating from those ravenous lips. "Wait." at Raven look of disappointment and confusion, Jinx amended, "I have one last gift for you."

"Jennifer, please-"

"Just hear me out Rae." she leaned forward and smiled seductively, in a way that Ravens growing heat couldn't resist. "You'll love this."

She gave a nod, "go ahead then." her patience was soon waning.

Jinx stepped off the bed and kicked off her shoes and stockings, the gloves and necklace came next. All she had left were her shirt, corset, skirt, and undergarments. Or did she? She slicked a pink hex on a built in speaker to the room and it started to droll out a thumping noise, which seemed to go perfect with the sway of Jinxs hips and slowly started to match the beat of the empaths heart as the heat made her blood rush.

Jen slowly swayed and twirled to the music as she lifted the cords connecting the piece fell away and dangeled as she danced. Soon it was on the floor with the other garments. Just her light tunic shirt and skirt now. But Jinx did nothing to remove them just yet, as she walked to the empth, now on the edge of the bed. She turned and made her way into the demi-demons lap, then rubbed on a leg between her own, with nearly agonizing slowness.

Rachel shivered at the feel of her the feel of it. Barely noticing the clothing of what clothing between her lover center and her leg. She could feel the moisture gathering there as it rubbed against her. then she jumped in surprise when she felt something rub against the fabric of her pants. She looked down to see Jinx Rubbed her toes over it. "Liking it so far Ra~chel." she teasingly added a bit of pressure, almost pulling a moan out of the empath, but she held strong. She wrapped her arms around her loves middle, nuzzling the back of her neck.

Jen tilted her head so it could rest on the empaths' shoulder, she then looked the woman in the eyes. After a moment with Jen grinding against her leg the feline spoke, temporarily stopping the motion, "If this goes any farther... I won't be able to stop myself again. So I'm just gonna ask you once, and answer honestly, okay?"

Rachel gave her a soft nod.

Jinx blinked and softly caressed Ravens lips with her own, she fulled back fractionally and whispered, "Would you make love to me, Rachel Roth?"

Raven pulled back, but only marginally, in her surprise. Jinx had only said the big 'L' word once, and that was just over three months ago. Raven had a hard time coaxing it out of her, because that one word left Jinx as red as a tomato, usually. She still had a faint blush from saying it, but other than that she looked fine.

The empath chuckled, "Of course... but only if you can admit it more often."

Jinxs' eyed sparkled in their glee and she grinned. "Sounds like a deal to me." she scooted further into the comfortable lap that was her girlfriends, and spoke barely above a whisper, "I love you, Rachel Roth."

She tightened her hold around the feline as she kissed her passionately, her tongue begging for entrance, which Jinx happily granted. The moment was deep and lasted for a few minutes as their tongues wrestled for dominance over the other, neither giving any quarter, using every dirty trip they learned. Raven finally won, by giving Jinxs' rear a slight squeeze. This caused the feline to 'eep' in surprise and the empath pressed the advantage, earning an approving moan from the pinkette

Once they broke apart the empath decided to give Jinx comfort that her feelings were mutual, "As I do you, Jennifer Kamalia."

Jinx turned to face her soulmate and embraced the woman. Whom she just noticed had an unfair amount of clothing on. She grinned mischievously and stood back up again. She disrobed from the last of her clothing faster than Rachel could follow with her eyes. Sure she could have dragged out the striptease, but that would have ruined the surprise. And judging from the expression the dark titan wore, the feline thought it was well worth it.

Raven opened her mouth, but for once was left speechless by the sight before her. Jinx had forgone the undergarments and instead had wrapped herself in what appeared to be a large silk ribbon. Which was tied in a bow on her back, this was found out once she gave a little twirl. The ribbon wrapped around various parts, once around the upper thighs, it intersected at her torso beneath her chest and crossed over her breasts, which may have been small to other women, but fit her bodys figure perfectly. The only thing not visible from them were the nipples, which she could tell were erect. Then it went over her shoulders, but wrapped around once high up her arms. It may have been covered by her straightened pink mane, but the cloth ran down her spine, between her fair sized, for her petite figure, rear. And finally covered her sex, but it was fairly evident that she was quite aroused. if the slightly damp material there was anything to judge by.

Jen blushed more as Rachel drank in the sight. "She had never revealed this much of her body to her girlfriend. They may have been dating for a little over a year, but they had both had bouts of reluctance when it came to intimacy and either of them had stopped the act before on multiple occasions before it got to heated. But that unwanted tradition would not continue tonight.

Raven dragged her back onto the bed and layed against the pillows, with the feline on top of her. "You're beautiful," she smiled serenely, "my Jen."

Jennifer leaned down and whispered in her ear, "How 'bout we even the playing field?"

A quirked brow, "What do you-"

_RIIIIIIP_

With that Jen bled of coral energy to rid Raven of the atrocity know as clothing. She liked the costume, but anything that got between her and what she wanted, was met with a swift response: to be removed by any means necessary.

Raven sighed as the torn pieces of clothing were tossed aside, covering her breast and center with a slight blush adorning her features. "And I really liked that costume too."

Jinx nodded, "I admit, it looked great on you," she gave a head a jerk, "but it belonged where you shoes are, on the floor." she slide her own eyes up and down the newly exposed ashen skin, "I have to admit, your boobs are bigger than I thought they would be." at Rachels blush she press down on her, their chests rubbing against on another, after Jinx removed the offending hand away from such generously sized orbs. She started to grind against Raven again, but this time with their lips mere centimeters apart. "So what are they? Big C's or small D's?"

Raven couldn't answer if she wanted to, the heat returning, and there to stay. All she could give out was a small moan, which Jinx heard and quickened the motion. Raven shakily brought her hands up to Jens forearms. Once she had a firm grasp, she flipped them over, now she was on top. With the motions stopped the cloud that delayed her response lifted. She ghosted her lips over Jinxs as she rubbed her navel in circles, "I don't know... Why don't you tell me?"

Jen panted and tried to get back into the favored position, but the empath still had a firm grip on an arm, which didn't allow her any easy access to that position. She groaned out, "No fair."

Raven quirked a brow, "Fair?" she gave the feline a smoldering, seductive gaze and she tugged at the silken ribbon above Jinxs sex. Pulling it taunt . This drove it further in Jens sensative flesh and she gasped at the sudden rush of pleasure. Raven gave another slight tug, reveling at the reactions she was getting, "You are the one covered more." she drew closer and graze her teeth just around Jens right covered nub. "Let us fix that, shall we?"

And with that she pushed the cloth out of the way of her intended target: Jens right nipple. The feline gasped again at the new sensation, Raven flicked her tongue over it, drawing a long, liquid moan from the pinkette. "Oh, yes! Gods... Rachel!" the empath grinned and lightly traced the outer area of the areola before planting small kisses to the opposite breast.

Jinx couldn't believe this was happening. Rachel was drawing out so many sensations from just a simple touch, a kiss, and even just rubbing her navel about her mound felt good! She panted, and arched her back as Raven gave her left breast the same treatment as her right, yet it felt slightly rougher. She couldn't even begin to fathom how Raven knew how to make her feel so good. "H-how- Oh gods!" Rachel gave pause and Jinx managed to get out, "I thought you've never been with anyone before."

She smirked, "You haven't been the only one busy planning the last month."

Jens mouth dropped in her amazement, before Raven continued, "I've been looking into... intimacy, for our type coupling for quite a few months." at her loves shocked look she beamed, "And I have several things I want to try out before the night is over."

The ex-thief plopped her head back on the pillow as the empath resumed her ministrations. Jinxs' eyes flashed coral as she realized the music was still playing, it was no longer fitting and wold eventually ruin the mood, so with that she turned the speakers off. Rachel sighed in her contentment, the cool air making her left nipple even more, almost painfully, stiff. Again she traced the outside of the areola, before she kissed her way up to the womans shoulder. Once she reached the collar bone, she nipped at it. Jinx hissed at the painful pleasure, almost begging for more, but she didn't. Raven wasn't the only disiplined one.

Rachel nuzzled the neck before her and whispered, "I think it's about time I unwrapped my present, don't you?"

Jinx moaned, "Gods... do it. _Please_." it wasn't so much begging, as she was just trying to prompt the woman along. Raven leaned her up so that they were both sitting on the bed, it allowed easier access to the felines back.

And with a curving smile ghosting across the skin of her shoulder, she felt Raven slowly reach for the bow on her back. As the top parts of the ribbon garment slide away she seized her chance. With precision she latched her hands on to the two heavenly pillows that could only be her lovers breast and gave them a quick squeeze. Raven was caught off guard by the sudden attack on the sensitive flesh and moaned, while sliding back on Jens lap by just and inch. It was enough.

With her knew leverage and the other woman no longer gripping her arm, she quickly pushed Rachel onto her back and straddled the empaths lap. Moving her still covered mound against Raes pubic area, the hairs tickling her to no end. She leaned down and decided to press the attack more with a searing kiss, that the demi-demon leaned into, wrapping her arms around the waist of the currently dominate feline, pulling the rest of the wrapping off and tossing it aside.

Jinx backed off the assault and smirked, "How's life on the bottom?"

Raven growled, "Come closer and find out." sure she didn't appreciate the teasing, but with Jinx guiding her hand lower and lower, it was getting pretty difficult to resist. Her other hand was still fondling a breast and Jinx mused, "Hmm... I'm pretty sure that your funbags are big C's."

Raven turned away, "... Are they not your satisfaction?"

"What? No!" she lovingly carressed the space between the tow mounds of flesh, "They're just right for you.' she tweeked a nipple, earning a shuddered breath from the now blushing empath, "Not small," she gave the other a small set of pecks around the nub, before taking it with her tongue, earning a moan from her partner. She grinned, "and not large enough to be obnoxious." she jiggled once that she held cupped in her hand, while her other hand was distracted with stroking and adding pressure to Ravens silken purple curls of her neither regions.

Jens hold went slightly slack as she became distracted with the gorgeous body she wanted to please so badly. But Rachel had other plans. She gained the upper hand and forced Jen back to the head of the bed again, this time pinning her wrists with one hand, her other gliding smoothly over the exposed skin of her abdomen. Jinx squirmed, "C'mon Rachel," she begged, her eyes glistening with desire, "I don't want you to feel left out." she strained again, but still with no success. "Just let me do the work!"

Raven stopped her hands decent, hovering just above her hairless mound. She added pressure, only slightly, seeing if this would make the feline budge on her stance. It eared her the sweet resonance of her others moans for wanton pleasure, but Jinx did not vocalize anything else contrary to what was said earlier. The empath ceased with a sigh, "You want please me, and I you." her brow furrowed as she tried to think of a solution, "What a dilemma."

Jinx propped her head up, "Why don't you let me do you first? It _is_ your birthday after all."

"And deny me the satisfaction to see you reach your own pinnacle from pleasure?" she chuckled, "Not an option."

She plopped her head back down, with a huff of irritation. "... Well now what? Is this going to be like the other times?"

Rachel could sense the rising diappointment within her and tried to think of a solution. Fast. "Hold, for a moment dear Jennifer."

She shrugged and tugged against the iron grip that was Raes hand, "Not like I'm going anywhere."

Raven sudden;y remembered the last bit of her research the past month and smiled, "I may have the key to the problem. Close your eyes."

Jinx did, and didn't move when Raven removed her hands, but her brow furrowed as she wondered why her love was moving her...

"Okay, you may open them." she did and pecked the empath in front of her. "So what's this idea of yours?"

Raven smirked and Jinx suffen;y felt pressure against her center, her body automatically responding and moving with it. Her movement caused her thigh to glance across soemthing... something, warm, and _very_ wet. She looked down and gasped. Raven had placed their sexes above each others legs. Raven mimicked her movements and said in a sultry tone, practically dripping with lust. "So... is this position... _desirable_?

Jens pallor grew red and she nodded, not trusting her voice right now. That and she could do nothing but matches the moans of her lover with her own as the tempo increased. Jinx panted, "Rachel... Feels so- OH DEAR GODS! Damn good!"

The empaths breath quickened as the pace increased. She knew they both wouldn't last much longer. They were both inexperienced at this after all. She was close to the ever needed release, but wanted to hold off until after Jen was satisfied. Raven held tightly to her, and Jinx did the same. They landed on the covers, Rachel on top, and continued grinding.

Jen was close, but she sensed Raven slowing down, and she knew what the empath was planning. She gripped her love tighter and whispered in her ear, "It's okay. Just let go."

"But-"

"It's fine." she insisted, "It won't feel as good by myself-" she was cut off by a passionate kiss that was soon broken as Rachel breathed heavily above her.

"I'm close."

"Me too."

"Together?"

"Let's."

The empath felt the heat suddenly pool in her sex and felt the greatest sense of release ever. She could even feel the emotion running through the other woman on her end, sending even greater senses of delight through her. A primal feeling of satisfaction taking over, but even that couldn't stop her from calling out the one name that led to this pinnacle of plethoric pleasure. "JENNIFER!"

jinx, at the same time, felt a similar sense of release. Though it had a different sense that the many times she had done this herself, she like it more. It had her feeling many things. Accomplishment, pleasure (in all sense of the word), giddiness, contentment, and just so many sensational sensitive sensations wracking her lithe body that she was practically sent to the moon. But if she could describe it all, it would be with the one word that she would hold reverantly close to her heart. "RACHEL!"

And with the final throws of orgasm flushed out from the two women, they simply pay limp, all the energy drained by the coupling. Raven aimed herself and plopped down beside the pinkette, so as to not fall on top of her. Jinx panted out, "So- damn- awesome."

Rae nodded in agreement, "That was amazing." she frowned, "Though I do not think I'll have enough energy to do that again tonight."

Jinx shook her head, "No worries. I'm spent."

Raven looked somewhat disappointed in herself, "From what I gathered, it seemed like we would both be capable of going for a round two, or maybe even round three."

Jinx swatted her arm, to get her attention, "Don't worry 'bout it." she mumbled, then grinned, "With enough practice, we could go all night long... eventually, that is."

Raven leaned up to gaze worridly at the other woman, "But it didn't last as long as I hoped." she drew the covers up so they both were warm.

She shrugged, "Like I said: practice. The more we do it, the longer and more rounds we can go." she stretched her body and curled up in a ball, "But we'll get to it." she yawned, "Right now, I'm tired." she glanced over her shoulder with puppy eyes, "Can we cuddle?"

Raven deadpanned, "Were it not for how adorable you are, I would send you to Nevermore for that."

She giggled as she felt Rachel siddle up to her and wrap her arms around her naked form. "You know you love me to much to do that."

The empath chuckled, 'True, but the same can be said for you as well."

Jen yawned again, "Yep." she closed her eyes and started to drift. She barely realized she said the words, "Love ya Rae... Always... will." and with that she was asleep.

Raven closed her own eyes and whispered, "As I do you, and always shall... Jen."

And the couple, wrapped against each other, slept a most sacred slumber of lovers.

* * *

**And how's that? another oneshot out there. It took time, effort, several cans of energy drinks, mountains of candy (I'm surprised I have not become diabetic; I have a notorious sweet tooth.), many bouts of insomnia, late nights, and lots of bodies (paragraphs... not people... or animals...) but I did it! And Halloween shall end as my bitch! (kidding, i just love the holiday.)**

**I love this holiday, as I've mentioned a few times, and I thoight it would be perfect to do a oneshot of the couple for this. And of course I had to add the songs, halloween tunes are just awesome! (_Note: I do not own any of the songs mentions in this story, they are all own by their respective artists._) I would have included full lyrics for them, but that would have made it drag on longer than neccesary, and I wanted to keep it interesting.**

**And now to what most of you might have noticed for the last part: the lemon scene. That was my first lemon that I have written, _ever!_ i wanted to keep it with a little symbalism of realism, if you have noticed. And yes, I am aware that females differ from males in the department of recovery, but keep in mind that both of them were inexperianced at the new act of intimacy, even women cannot last long in their first time (longer than a guy, but you get my point.) And Jinx has a point, practice does indeed make perfect, this applies to _both_ genders. I'm not trying to be sexist or belittle the, no doubt, amazing drive that females have, but just trying to portray that scene well... I hope I did an adequate job. Let me know!**

**Ah, it feels nice to have this off my plate, now I can get back to work on my other projects, but this was fun! Maybe I should do holiday oneshots more often? Let me know if you guys think that's a good idea. As for why I put lemon in the oneshot... let's just say it's practice for one of my onegoing stories...**

**As usual: read, review, fave, follow, share with friends or other people, pm me. Or whatever you need to to let me know your thoughts on this tangent story.**

**It's late and Zaan needs his sleep. happy Halloween!**

**Zaan is out!**

**Zaan- Crow Claw all the way!**


End file.
